an exercise in trust
by Bag Of Badgers
Summary: What really astonishes Germany is how calm Italy is about this. GerIta in which Italy is the one tied up, but like hell is Germany going to be rough with him. Not for the chilluns.


The thing that really astonishes Ludwig about this is how _calm_ Feliciano is. He knows from experience that if he were in Feliciano's place, he would be struggling to accustom himself to this feeling, this dependence on another, this- this blind reliance (quite literally, Feliciano has a blindfold on, black over his wide, dark eyes), but Feliciano is calm and smiling, moving with Ludwig as much as the ropes will allow and leaning into his hands.

It's odd, and Ludwig thinks it must be odd for Feliciano too, not having his legs wrapped about Ludwig's waist or his hands constantly wandering, just touching, but odd doesn't mean bad, not at all, and _oh_ this isn't bad at all, Feliciano warm and pliable and sighing in pleasure.

Ludwig moves his hands up from where they've been keeping a white-knuckled grip on Feliciano's hips, up his torso until he hits the spot right under Feliciano's ribs that he knows tickles. Feliciano squirms in response, laughing breathlessly and almost noiselessly (he's quiet these times as well, another strange thing), and his smile grows open-mouthed, displaying white teeth. Moving his hands to Feliciano's sides, he pulls Feliciano closer and up, straining the cords-

-Feliciano's eyebrows knit together, and he hisses out a breath and gasps "Yellow," and Ludwig freezes in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Put me down a little?" Ludwig obeys immediately. "It's— it's a little uncomfortable like that."

Ludwig carefully lets Feliciano settle back- "Better?" "Yeah-" -into his original position, spreadeagled on the bed, and holds still until Feliciano nods and curls his fingers around the cords that tie his wrists to the head of the bed and says, "Okay, green." Moving again slowly, almost cautiously- it is so, so important that he be cautious, that he earn the trust Feliciano has placed in him- Ludwig bends low over Feliciano and slides his hands along Feliciano's arms until their fingers are intertwined and his nose keeps bumping Feliciano in the jaw and Feliciano meets and returns every one of his thrusts. Feliciano turns his head towards Ludwig, seeking out his lips and eventually finding them after a few misfires, and he hums and sighs into Ludwig's mouth and his bound legs tremble and these things settle warm all through his head and stomach until he feels a little dazed.

Feliciano trusts him with this- that's the thought that keeps running through his head, even more than _warm tight oh God like that_, that Feliciano trusts him enough to let himself be blinded and tied down like this, that he's not afraid, that he believes Ludwig won't hurt him and always has and isn't that so strange, that Feliciano places his faith in Ludwig and says he deserves it and encourages him, and Ludwig doesn't know _why_ but the whys and wherefores are steadily becoming less important next to the arch of Feliciano's back when Ludwig _pushes_ his hips forward and disentangles a hand and trails it down between Feliciano's legs.

He realizes that he's mouthing words out against Feliciano's throat and jaw, that they're _IloveyouIloveyouohGod_, and if he weren't already flushed he would be now but that's not important anymore and Ludwig shifts up and forward until his face is buried in the soft brown curls around the blindfold at the side of Feliciano's head and Feliciano's mouth falls open at the change in angle- another smile, and his eyebrows are raised and his fingers clutch at Ludwig's- and Ludwig keeps pushing in and out, as slow and hard as possible, and keeps stroking Feliciano until-

-Feliciano comes, wordlessly, mouth open and body open, shaking limbs and warmth and such tightness and Ludwig struggles to keep his pace while Feliciano shudders and relaxes, and he bites his lip so hard he thinks he tastes blood and he's shaking too and-

-everything goes white for a few seconds. When that's cleared up, Ludwig takes a few long moments to put the scattered pieces of his mind into working order, pulls off the condom, and then reaches up with his clean hand to remove the blindfold. It's a little tricky, making sure he doesn't pull any of Feliciano's hair, but Ludwig manages and soon Feliciano hazily blinks up at him, eyes a little glazed. He unties each of Feliciano's wrists and ankles in turn, checking for any chafing from the thin cords and wincing when he finds it, and then rolls onto his side and pulls Feliciano in for a hug, rubbing the tension out from between his shoulderblades.

Eventually Feliciano lets out a long, slow breath, almost a sigh, and Ludwig can feel his smile against his shoulder, and Feliciano places a slender hand on Ludwig's upper arm and presses himself closer.

"That was _good_," he says, lazily stretching his legs out and wrapping them around Ludwig's.

"I— good. 'M glad." Ludwig cards his fingers through Feliciano's thick hair.

"So… you liked it?" Feliciano glances up, and his eyes are bright as ever, and only brighten further when Ludwig says "Yes."

"Good. Means a lot to me."

"Oh?"

"That you'd agree to this. I mean, I know how worried you get sometimes, so— it just. Means a lot." Feliciano rests his cheek against Ludwig's chest, eyes hooded, kind of damp and sticky, and Ludwig's heart does one of those unbidden backflips that Feliciano seems to be able to cause.

"… Thanks. Means a lot that you– you'd trust me." Ludwig buries his burning face in Feliciano's hair.

Feliciano smiles, "Of _course_ I would!" and then Ludwig does something completely stupid, which is take Feliciano's hand and kiss his wrist where the cord dug in, and Feliciano laughs- and calls him a sap, you_are_, don't try and deny it!- and kisses him.


End file.
